


Jackie and Donna Officially Become "Friends"

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 01x17, Canon Divergence, Canon Quotations, Dating, F/F, FIx It, First Kiss, Getting Together, Making Out, One Shot, Pregnancy Scare, Show Quotations, The Pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Jackie realizes she's not pregnant, she turns to her new friend Donna to celebrate.





	Jackie and Donna Officially Become "Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> A great deal of dialogue is taken from the show. Original dialogue is present throughout the work.

Oh, this could _not_ be happening. But she most certainly could not handle this all by herself. Jackie decided going by the basement was a safe bet. “Okay,” she reassured herself. “This will be fine. Donna always knows what to do.” 

She took the back stairs down so she wouldn't have to run into Kitty or Red … and walked in on Eric dancing to disco on TV! She would have laughed, had she been in a better mood, but she propped herself against the doorframe and waited. During a big spin, he caught side of her and almost fell.

“Jackie!” he shouted like the little man-baby he was. “Door, knock!”

“Sorry,” she replied with no remorse, “I didn't realize you'd be doing something so embarrassing!” She walked closer. “Is Donna here?” Humph, apparently not. “I need to talk to someone,” she explained, taking off her fluffy coat and sitting down on the couch. “I could really use a friend right now.” She looked up expectantly at Eric, but he just moved farther away. “Eric! Can I talk to you?” She sighed, “Look, I've always been able to trust you. And you're such a nice guy -”

“No, I'm not,” he protested.

“Yes,” she insisted. “You are.”

Proving her right, he sighed and sat down next to her. “What happened, did Kelso, forget your birthday or something?”

One small moment, one big breath and then her secret would be out. 

“I'm pregnant.”

Eric totally froze, and he looked horrified. He stuttered in that high-pitched voice of his and mumbled some assurances … and then just sort of, sat there. The TV wasn't even on anymore.

“Um. Thanks for listening, Eric. It means a lot.” She patted the couch next to him and stood. “So, I'm gonna go.” He didn't even look up. “And next time I'll knock.”

*

Sitting around at home was agony, so Jackie decided to try to hang out with the guys at the Hub. She made Michael buy her fries and a soda. She still hadn't told him – how could she? It was _mortifying_. Hyde had given her some weird looks for being so quiet, but other than that, the guys had let her just sit around with them. 

Fez was telling some dumb story about a dream, but she couldn't focus, just ate her fries and pretended to pay attention. But then Michael tried to steal some, and before she knew it, she had slapped his hand away, “Michael, stop!”

“What I'd do?”

Oh, oops. “I just need all the food I can get right now.” Well, it was true!

Eric started laughing maniacally. All of these boys were so dumb.

Donna lumbered up and stopped. “Hi. Uh. I have to go to the bathroom.”

What a weird way of announcing herself. But then, Donna didn't have much grace.

“Jackie?”

Her face lit up, and bounced up to grab Donna's arms. “Oh my god. Donna, you have never asked me to go to the bathroom before!”

“Yeah,” she responded, lifeless. “It's a big day.” With that, Donna grabbed her hands and dragged her to the bathroom.

She went over to stand by the counter, but she barely cared to look into the mirror. When some random girl with bad hair left, Donna walked close. “So. Is it true?”

Jackie should have known Eric would tell. “Yes, Donna, it is true. I am carrying Michael Kelso's child.”

“Jackie,” Donna protested. “You're a sophomore. How can you be so stupid?”

Jackie pouted before she could consider it. “I'm a sophomore.” Pouting? Normally she reserved that for getting things from men, she knew just how good she looked when she pursed her lips like that. But for Donna? What could Donna possibly offer her, anyway? _Oh, never mind._

“Well, why didn't you like, you know,” Donna said with much significance, “Use something?”

Holding back an eye roll, she explained, “Look, I would have, but my cousin Carla told me I could not get pregnant for eight days after my period.” She folded her arms. There, that was perfectly reasonable.

Donna did not look convinced. “Okay, eight days after your first day, or your last day?”

Oh no. Her arms fell. “I don't know, Carla never called me back!” Donna looked upset. “Oh my god, Donna, having this child is gonna ruin my whole life.”

“Well, yeah!” she agreed.

“I'm going to have to wear flats, I'll gain weight, I'll be fat to cheer!” Oh, this was bad, this was so, _so_ bad.

“Not to mention, you'll have a baby to take care of, “Donna reminded her.

Jackie tumbled into Donna's arms, “Oh, Donna, what am I gonna do, I'm in such trouble.”

Donna patted her comfortingly. “Jackie, it's okay, we'll get through this together.”

**Together.** She could stand that. Mm, and Donna's arms were strong and warm around her, and she was just short enough to tuck her head under Donna's. 

Too soon, Donna pulled away. “What does Kelso say about all this?”

“Ooooh no, no no, I cannot tell Michael, it is way too embarrassing!”

“Jackie, you had sex with him!”

_Ugh, don't remind me._ “I know, but we didn't talk!” Michael wasn't exactly known for being a great conversationalist. But he was pretty enough that it wasn't insulting to claim him as a boyfriend, so that would have to be enough.

“You have to tell Kelso! If you don't, I will.”

Oh, what a relief! “Thank you, Donna, thank you! Oh, thank you!” She twirled away, satisfied with how the conversation turned out.

“Jackie, I don't wanna tell him!”

She had been about to open the door, but apparently Donna needed some convincing. She opened her mouth – but then there was a crash outside. She swung the door open to see Kelso sprawled across the floor, having obviously passed out, Fez slapping him across the face over and over.

“I think he knows.”

Well, it wasn't perfect, but it did take care of that little problem. If only something could take care of her _other_ problem. 

She turned back to Donna. “Wanna walk me home?” Kelso was gonna be on the floor for a while, and to be honest, she didn't really wanna be there when he got back up.

“Uh, sure.”

It was nice, walking with Donna. For one thing, she didn't stop to get licked by every dog she saw, like Michael. And even though she was tall like Michael, Donna kept her long legs more in pace with her own, so she wasn't constantly having to try and catch up. 

When Donna dropped her off, she grabbed her hand again, and squeezed it tight. “I'm serious, Jackie. We'll get through this together. Kelso will get it together, and we'll all be there for you.”

God, that made her want to cry. “Thank you, Donna. Really. You're always so nice to me.”

Donna gave her a mischievous little grin. “You should hear what I say behind your back,” she teased.

She pretended to be offended. “Donna, how could you, when I have only ever had nice things to say about you?” She pouted again. She saw Donna's eyes flicker down to her lips for a second, just like the boys' eyes when she was pouting and batting her eyes.

“Uh huh,” Donna said kinda distantly. Then her eyes snapped back to her own. “Oh, really?” she retorted, falling back into the conversation. 

Jackie rocked forward and kissed Donna on the cheek. “Yeah. You're not too bad, for a redhead.”

Donna rolled her eyes, but her rosy little blush ruined it entirely. Slowly, she released her hand.

She didn't want her to go, but they were still learning what it meant to hang out, just the two of them, so Jackie moved past her to the front door, and crept up the stairs to her room. She flounced down onto her bed and cuddled up with her stuffed kitten. 

She sighed heavily. Donna really could be so pretty, if she just put some effort into her look. Jackie closed her eyes and imagined Donna with bright skin and good lipstick, her red hair curled into gentle ringlets, wearing a black formal gown and matching gloves that went way up past her elbows. She smiled to herself. _Donna was so beautiful..._ she wriggled. 

Wait... she recognized that feeling...

Oh! Oh, thank God! Jackie didn't think she had ever been so happy to get her period. She danced to her wardrobe and picked out a new outfit, then took a long, luxurious shower to celebrate. 

It was only when she was fixing her hair that she realized … well, all of their friends knew now. She was gonna have to go tell them all that she wasn't pregnant, which would be annoying, if she weren't so relieved! But oh, what was she going to do about Michael. Obviously, she was in love with Michael! 

Except, well, she didn't really like Michael. He was so dumb, always getting himself hurt, and he didn't notice when she was acting strange like Eric and Steven did, and he never seemed to care about her. God knows he'd threatened to break up with her a hundred times, he just never seemed able to go through with it. 

Maybe she should break up with him.

She laughed at herself. Yeah, right. Like she could ever do that.

*

Well, at the very least, she should tell Donna so she wouldn't have to worry anymore. She ran over to the Pinciotti's, but Midge told her Donna had gone over to Eric's, and sure enough, she ran into Donna in the driveway, leaving the Forman's kitchen. 

“Donna, Donna!” she cried out, still breathless. “Guess what!”

Donna seemed to brace herself for bad news. “You're having twins?”

“No!” She caught her breath. “I'm not pregnant.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, Jackie, thank _god!"_ Donna hugged her again, tight like before. 

“Oh thank god,” Jackie repeated back. “I can just, forget about this whole thing, and put it behind me, and never think about it ever-”

“Jackie!” Donna interrupted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. “I am not gonna let you forget about this! Alright? You got really, really lucky, and as your friend, I am not gonna let you be stupid about this!”

Jackie smiled slyly, looking up at Donna through her eyelashes.

“We're friends?”

Donna looked surprised for half a second before laughing, “Shut up!”

Jackie laughed with her. **Friend** was better than nothing, for sure.

“Jackie, I went on the pill.”

The first thought in her head slipped out, “Oh my god, you are gonna be so popular.”

“Jackie, I didn't do it to be popular. I did it because I am not,” here Donna looked back at the Forman's, almost angrily, “gonna get stuck in this dinky little town.

“Okay, you know they're building a Kmart on Franklin,” she defended.

“Jackie,” Donna huffed, “When this ERA passes, I'm gonna be able to do whatever I want. And so will you, if you don't screw it up now.”

God, Donna really did have faith in her, didn't she? 

“Hm. So Donna, tell me more about this pill. Does it do anything weird to your hair?”

“Hm,” Donna considered. “Only above your lip,” she said, tapping along her face.

That would be bad, Jackie thought seriously, nodding along. Without thinking, they turned back to the Pinciotti's. Jackie leaned into Donna, and Donna wrapped an arm around her, rubbing down her back comfortingly.

“I don't know, Donna. I'm not sure I wanna have to deal with this pill.”

“Jackie,” Donna complained. “It's not something you deal with, it's something that helps you not have to deal with something as scary and overwhelming as a pregnancy.” She looked down at Jackie pointedly.

“Wait. That's why?...”

“Well, yeah. What'd you think I was doing it for?”

“I thought,” she paused. “Well, I just mean, you and Eric -”

“This doesn't change anything between Eric and me. And I don't want it to.” Donna led her up to her room, managing to dodge Bob and Midge. 

Donna's room was very different from Jackie's. There were plenty of posters, even of guys, but they were all for bands that like, _guys_ listened to. She had a desk instead of a vanity, only a couple pillows, apparently no stuffed animals at all, and nothing was pink. But there were a few things that Jackie recognized – a magnifying face mirror on the desk to apply makeup Donna barely ever wore, a nice candle on her nightstand. 

Donna saw her looking. “You mind if I light this?” she asked, holding up a cigarette lighter like all the guys carried. Jackie smiled and shrugged as she sat down on the bed, so Donna went ahead and lit it. 

“So,” Jackie started. “You got on the pill because of me?” 

Donna laughed and sat down next to her. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Wow, big day for Jackie and Donna,” she teased. “We're officially friends, we can have as much sex as we want and not get pregnant...”

“Jackie, we could do that even if I wasn't on the pill.”

“Yeah, but now, you're practically open for business,” Jackie giggled. She leaned in to give Donna another kiss on the cheek, but Donna turned to see her come closer, and Jackie got her lips instead. 

They both froze, still connected. And then they both jerked away, embarrassed. 

Donna blushed as red as her turtleneck. Jackie bit her lip, and then looked up to Donna like she had in the driveway.

“So. Um. We're friends?” _Please say we're friends..._

Something in Donna's eyes melted. “Shut up,” she insisted, as she leaned in to kiss Jackie deeply, tumbling back onto the bed. 

Jackie felt all warm and happy inside. She smoothed over the lapels of Donna's black coat before pushing it down, away, off her arms. Donna threw it on the ground and then went back to kissing her with surprisingly soft lips. _I wonder what lip balm she uses,_ Jackie mused ... before moaning as Donna's tongue slipped into her mouth and Donna's hips pressed deeply into her own. Her legs fell open, and Donna slotted in perfectly. Donna smiled into their kiss, her hands rubbing down Jackie's body nice and smooth. 

Jackie reached up and twisted her hands into Donna's fine red hair. Having longer hair to play with was certainly a plus; Michael had good hair for a guy, but he had nothing on her Donna.

**Her** Donna. 

She hummed happily at the thought.

Donna pulled back and looked down on her in amused confusion. “What is it?”

“Donna, will you be my girlfriend?” she blurted.

“Um.” Donna's eyes flitted down to her lips once before pulling back properly. Sensing a longer answer, Jackie followed her up, slinging her legs over Donna's lap. “I don't know. I want to, but I mean, I'm technically still with Eric.”

“Yuck,” Jackie teased. And then she groaned, “God, I still have to tell Michael I'm not pregnant.”

“Wait, so you told me before you told Kelso? Jackie!” Donna made it sound like it was so ridiculous.

“I guess so, yeah,” she admitted. “But I also told you I was pregnant before I told Michael, so -”

“Jackie, you didn't tell him. You begged me to do it, and then we found him after Eric beat us to it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jackie huffed. “The point is, I want to break up with Michael. And I want to be with you.”

Donna was quiet, and reached over to hold Jackie's hand. “I want to be with you, too.”

Jackie squealed delightedly. “Can I call you my girlfriend? Will you take me out on dates? Will you buy me the pink cashmere sweater I've been wanting?”

“Jackie, calm down,” she said with a chuckle. “I don't have that kind of money, and I don't really know how to take someone out on dates. Besides,” Donna added solemnly, “this kind of thing isn't really accepted in Point Place.”

Jackie nodded tentatively. “So. I guess we keep this to ourselves, for now?”

“That might be best. I'm sorry, Jackie.”

She sighed softly. “I'm sorry, too.”

Donna got an evil gleam in her eye. “Not sure how long we can keep it a secret with you in the loop, though. Your big mouth might blab everything.”

“Oh, shut up, Donna,” she retorted, with a chuckle and a shove.

There was only one thing left to do. For both of them. 

They might as well do it together.

*

They strolled into the Hub together. Donna strolled right up and asked to talk to Eric, but well, Jackie was always the more dramatic one. Had herself a script and everything.

“Michael, I'm not pregnant,” she announced.

In his total relief, he shouted “Yes! Yes! YES!”, getting louder and louder, standing up and raising his arms, making a huge scene.

She had definitely made the right choice.

“So you feel tons better, right?” She led on.

“Oh, yeah!” he shouted.

“Oh god, that is so great,” she pretended to care. “Cause you know what, I'm breaking up with you.”

“What!” He seemed shocked, but not upset.

She explained, “This whole experience has opened my eyes. And nothing,” she insisted, “Will stand in the way of my dream, of becoming a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader.” With that, she fluffed her cute patch coat, turned on her heel, and stalked out. And it was true. Even if it was just because Donna told her she could do anything she wanted. Like becoming a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader.

“How'd it go?” Donna asked, leaning against the brick wall outside.

“Awesome,” Jackie grinned. “People will talk about this for the next week, at least.”

Donna laughed loudly. “Can you blame them? Nobody thought they'd see the day that you dumped Kelso.”

Jackie shrugged. “What about you? How'd Eric take it?”

“Oh, you know,” Donna brushed herself off. “Pretty surprised. He totally thought my getting on the pill was a step forward. His voice got all squeaky.”

“When is it not, though?” she teased. 

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed, but there was a big grin on her face, so Jackie knew she wasn't mad.

“Well, Donna, looks like you just lost 90 pounds of sad geek boy.” Jackie glanced up at her girlfriend and smirked. “Wanna try me on for size?”


End file.
